Just White Rhythm Mind Love Impression
by genKi shouJo
Summary: Heehee, a retarded fic that is some type of parody. HY+RP. enjoy!


I'm so sorry that I haven't written in such a long time. My Internet connection was terminated or something but it's fine now! I will continue my other fics soon but please bear with me for awhile. Oh yeah, this is a pointless thing I had in the back of my head.

Just White Rhythm Mind Love Impression

One night, Heero decided to visit Relena's house to admit his true feelings. He crept pass the guards and scaled her wall up towards her balcony. Heero picked at the lock and was successful in opening it. He climbed into her room and saw a slumbering body sleeping on the huge bed. He quietly walked over and watched her. Suddenly, Relena started to snore…rather loudly.

"ZZZ…ZZZ…ZZZ…" 

Heero covered his ears and swore under his breath. He then shook her on the shoulders, waiting for his princess to awake. She wouldn't budge. 

"Relena, wake up…" he coaxed. 

"ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"Relena…"

"ZZZ…ZZZ…"

"God damn it Relena! Wake up!" he screamed into her ear.

Relena slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She then turned her head towards the clock which read, "3:12 A.M". "God, Heero. Couldn't you have come in the morning? Good night."

With that, she laid down again and pulled the covers over her head. "Relena! I have come to admit my true feelings for you!" he yelled. "That's nice, Heero. Now can you please go? I am trying to get my beauty sleep." She seemed to be getting impatient with him. "Wait…Relena…I love you!" he cried, tears spilling from his face. 

Relena got up and went to her phone. "What are you doing, Relena?" He wiped the tears from his face and asked. "Calling security. You refuse to leave me in peace!" Heero got up and left but before he did, he said to her, " I'll see you in the morning." He jumped out and ran out into the open.

"Finally," she sighed and resumed her sleep.

*~*~*~*

Relena woke up, a little grouchy but mostly cheerful. When she was brushing her teeth, a large thump landed on her carpet and Relena quickly spit out her toothpaste and ran out to see the commotion. It was Heero! (What a shock…)

"Hey Heero, morning!" she happily greeted.

"Relena, I love you!" he cried emotionally.

"Oh, Heero. It's _Just Lov_e," she cried back.

"I feel _Rhythm Emotion_." He hugged her and she whispered, "It won't be a _Total Secret_ right?"

"Nope, let's go and tell our fellow friends now."

Relena nodded and left with Heero. 

*~*~*~*

When they reached Duo's house, coincidentally, everyone was there. "Hey, Heero. Hey, Relena. What a surprise! Please come in."

They all sat down in the living room and Relena told them the good news. They all congratulated her. "Hey, all you guys needed was _Just Communication_!" All of a sudden, it started snowing a lot and they all awed at the white flakes coming out of the sky. 

"It looks like a _Snow Planet_." Catherine said happily.

"It would look better _if Only You Smiled_, Relena." Heero said.

"Stop with the sap! Let's go out and have a snowball fight to end all snowball fights!" Duo cheered. They all ran out into the deep soft snow and made a snowball fort. "This will be my _Last Impression_!" Hilde screamed to the opposing team.

The "war" started and both teams fired with no mercy. Wufei got pounded by Sally and Quatre was too afraid to do anything. "We are _Wild Wing_ boys! We do not fear anyone," Duo said triumphantly, " but don't worry. _I'm your Friend_."

Heero smirked and said to him," I see your _Cry for the Dream_." "I'm _Just Knocking on Tomorrow's Door_." Duo responded.

After the snowball fight ended, Relena and Heero went back to her place and chilled. "Relena, your love is _Burning_ me."

"I know what you're saying. I feel like I'm _Flying Away_."

"Want to know something that's weird in my opinion?"

"Sure."

"We're two totally contrasting people, like _Brightness and Darkness_."

"Yup, you're right," she giggled.

"I will always have an _Endless Love_ for you, Relena." And then Heero clamped his mouth over hers and they were both in bliss until Relena muffled," Heero, did you brush your teeth this morning?"

This is the stupidest fic I have ever written so flame me all you like! I will try to update as soon as possible. The italicized means the title of Songs. I hope they're right...^_^


End file.
